mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Felder vs. Daron Cruickshank
The first round began. Feeling out process. Felder lands a body kick, briefly got tripped. Felder blocks a high kick. Felder lands a good right. 4:00. Cruickshank misses a spinning kick. Daron lands an inside kick. Felder lands an inside kick. And another. Felder lands a right to the body. 3:00. Daron side kicks the body then the face very solidly, Daron lands a counter left then eats a leg kick anda left. Daron lands a body kick and a right, they clinch. Daron breaks with a right uppercut and a high kick, tries a double, Felder stuffed it. 2:00. Daron goes back to it. Knees the leg twice. Felder lands two solid right elbows. Ref wants work. Daron goes back to the double, lifts Felder. Felder has a guillotine with standing guard, very tight, Daron slipped out, lands on top in guard on the ground. Passes to half-guard. 1:00. They stand to the clinch, Daron knees the body. Felder lands a right elbow. Daron looks at the clock. Felder knees the body. And the head, breaks away, eats a hard spinning kick to the body, 35. Felder gets a double, Daron reverses to guard, eats a left elbow as Felder listens to his corner. 15. Felder lands a left elbow, eats a pair of punches to the body and head, R1 ends, 10-9 Daron quite clearly. "He knows now who you are, now set it up, don't do what he is expecting," they tell Felder. Cruickshank's wife in his corner. R2 began and they touch gloves. Felder lands an inside kick. "Set it up!" Felder thinks about a spin. Daron's left eye is swelling. Daron sidekicks the body after missing a questionmark kick. Felder front kicks the body, Daron ducks a high kick, lands a nice wheel kick, works a single. 4:00. Felder lands a right elbow. Another. Another. Welt on Cruickshank's left leg. Felder lands a right under, lands on top in a scramble. Butterfly guard. Half-guard as Felder passes. "Getting tired!" Butterfly guard. 3:00, Felder passes back. Felder lands two right elbows. Daron stands, tries a spinning elbow and lands it, lands a nice front leg side kick to the face and a left, a spinning backfist and a body kick, blocks a high kick. Daron tries a single, Felder sprawling. Goldberg jokes that Dramamine is needed to watch this fight, a lot of spinning... Felder thinking inverted triangle. Daron lifts him, tries to slam out of it, 2:00, it's in tight though. Felder adjusting. Daron thinking about tapping. Felder has it tight. Daron seems calm. It's loosening. Felder lands two rights to the body. Three more. 1:00. Felder rolls him. Daron seems very calm. Felder wasting energy. It's very loose. 35. Daron escapes. He's on top. Felder standing. Daron working a single. 15. Felder lands a right elbow. Daron gets a nice double-leg slam to guard, eats a couple left elbows, R2 ends, they exchange an amiable word or two. Another round for Daron IMO but close. "You're confusing him, keep mixing it up, you're great on your feet, hands and kicks that's it, you don't have to look for the takedown," Daron's wife tells him. The doctor checks Felder, he says he's fine. "No more getting hit," they tell Felder in his corner, wow. Rogan mocks them. R3 began and they touch gloves. Felder lands a wicked leg kick. Daron side kicks the body. Felder misses a backfist, clinch. "Relax here!" Right elbow from Felder. Daron looks tired. Felder knees the body. Right uppercut from Felder, stuffs a double. 4:00. "Don't stay there!" He knees the body. Hard right elbow. Felder knees the body hard. And again. Daron works a double, Felder sprawls it easily. LOL dude in the crowd looks bored as hell. Felder thinking D'arce possibly, has the back. Three hard rights. Has the back standing. 3:00. Felder lands a high kick while holding the back. Dumps Daron down. "He's tired Paulie!" A right under. Has the back standing, clinch. Felder works a double, gets it with authority to guard. Right elbow. Another. Another. 2:00. A left. Right elbow. Rogan thinks Felder may need a finish. Right elbow, another. "Up up up up!" Right elbow. Felder has the back. Daron's exhausted. Both hooks. Felder works for the choke standing, both hooks. It's in tight, it's tight, Daron taps, oh shit, crowd goes nuts. Great fight. Felder's very emotional. Felder's crying, oh shit. 3:56 R3. "Great fight," they told each other, shaking hands. "Unbelievable, Joe." Felder's so classy. Dedicated the fight to his family. "This is for them Joe. Daron's a tough SOB man and he really gave it to me. I was thinking finish. I felt him getting tired."